This invention pertains to apparatus and methods for alerting a user to the occurrence of an event. More specifically, the invention pertains to apparatus and methods for detecting, routing, and presenting alerting messages which are generated in response to the occurrence of an event.
Many types of prior art alerting systems are known. The term xe2x80x9calerting systemxe2x80x9d as used herein is meant to include any type of monitoring system that is configured to both detect the occurrence of at least one predefined event, and transmit a signal in response to the occurrence of the event in order to alert an intended individual, or entity. For example, a smoke alarm is one well-known type of alerting system that is generally configured to monitor a given area of a building or the like for the presence of smoke. If smoke is detected by the system, an audible signal is generally transmitted to notify the occupant(s) of the building of the presence of smoke, which can indicate a fire or the like. The occupant(s), once notified of the occurrence of the event (detection of smoke), can take appropriate action in response to the event.
Many other types of alerting systems are known, including fire alarms, burglar alarms, and equipment monitoring systems, among others. Some prior art alerting systems are configured to transmit alerting signals, by wire an/or by wireless means, to one or more remote locations. One such alerting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,477 to Sandelman, et al, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The system disclosed by the Sandelman patent is configured to monitor remote equipment, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) equipment. A sensor is in communication with a piece of remote equipment, and a local transmitter is connected to the sensor. An interface unit, having a message generating mechanism and an antenna, is capable of receiving signals from the sensors of several pieces of equipment, forming a local network. A central computer server is in communication with the interface unit and is adapted to receive and preferably store messages generated by the interface unit.
When a sensor detects an exception condition in a piece of remote equipment, the sensor transmits a signal to the interface unit, and the interface unit generates an incoming exception message and forwards the message to the server. The server forwards at least one outgoing exception message to at least one predetermined user-defined communication device based on the incoming exception message. Multiple outgoing exception messages may be forwarded to multiple communication devices in accordance with a user-defined message profile, or a single outgoing exception message may be forwarded in response to receipt of multiple incoming exception messages. The message profile is remotely configurable by the user. Incoming and/or outgoing exception messages are stored and later retrievable and sortable by any of a number of parameters such as brand, model, installation date, local climate, and local weather conditions.
What are needed then, are alerting methods and apparatus which achieve the benefits to be derived from similar prior art devices, but which avoid the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.
The invention includes methods and apparatus for detecting the occurrence of a user-specified event and sending an alerting message to a user in response to the occurrence of the event. In accordance with the instant invention, the location of the event and the location of the user when receiving the alerting message can be practically any two respective locations in the world. The invention can be employed to detect a wide array of conditions such as fire or smoke, loss of electrical power, failure of an appliance (such as a refrigerator), or a medical emergency (as detected by medical monitoring devices) among others. In accordance with the invention, the alerting message can be routed to any of a variety of available communication devices so as to be presented to the user whether the user is nearby or at a remote location. For example, if the invention is employed to detect the occurrence of events within a home, the homeowner can be alerted to the occurrence of an event whether in the home, in the yard, at the office, shopping, or anywhere in the world by way a communication device. The communication device can be, for example, any internet-enabled device such as a watch-device, television, a telephone, a cellular phone, a pager, a computer (both desktop and laptop), or a handheld PDA (personal digital assistant). The alerting message can be presented to the user in any of a number of possible modes which allows more versatility in the use of the instant apparatus and methods, including adaptation thereof for use by sensory-impaired persons. For example, the alerting message can be presented to the user in an audible mode, a visual mode, mechanical mode, or electrical sensory mode, thus removing limitations to sensory impaired individuals.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a personal alerting apparatus includes a sensor which is configured to monitor and detect a specified event. Once an event of the specified type is detected by the sensor, a signal is transmitted by the sensor, wherein the signal contains information which can be indicative of the event. The apparatus also includes a user-selectable communication device which is carried by, or otherwise accessibly by, the user. The communication device is configured to receive the signal in the form of an alerting message which indicates that the event has occurred and also indicates the nature of the event.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a personal alerting apparatus includes a first sensor that is configured to detect a first event and that is also configured to transmit a first signal when the first event occurs. Similarly, a second sensor is configured to detect a second event, wherein the second sensor also transmits a second signal when the second event occurs. A communication device is also included, as is a first controller and a second controller. The first controller is configured to receive the first signal from the first sensor and to route the first signal to the second controller along with a first message which is descriptive of the first event. The second controller is configured to receive the first signal along with the first message. The second controller can then route the first signal and first message to the communication device. The second controller also is configured to receive the second signal from the second sensor and to route the second signal, along with a second message, to the communication device.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a personal alerting method includes detecting the occurrence of an event. When the event is detected, a unique signal is transmitted in response to the event. An alerting message is generated in response to the signal, wherein the message is indicative of the nature of the event. The message is routed in accordance with pre-established criteria. Likewise, the mode of the message is also determined in accordance with pre-established criteria.